


Miške

by rainbowdracula



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Will and Hannibal grew up together, a single stormy night changes their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miške

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for anon.
> 
>  _Miške_ is the Lithuanian word for "In the Forest."

The Lecters' home had big, arched windows.

The Lecter mansion had big everything – a grand staircase, a sparkling ballroom, a towering library overflowing with books – but the windows always stuck in Will's mind, looking out over the endless trees that surrounded the property. There was only one road, a winding gravel thing snaking through the thick branches up to the stone castle that pierced through the thicket.

Nighttime had descended upon the estate and rain lashed against the windows, mist dancing amongst the trees like ghosts. In the circular driveway, a car pulled up after a long drive from town, and Will wrenched himself out of it.

"I can't believe you!" Will yelled over the pounding rain, storming his way up the grand steps to the huge oak doors. Behind him, Hannibal attempted to catch up with Will's long, angry strides. Mischa waited in the car for the driver to bring out an umbrella, twisting her golden hair around her finger anxiously.

Hannibal and Will burst into the foyer, doors wide open and clothes dripping wet, their angry words rising up to the tall vaulted ceilings.

"Brown is a bad influence," Hannibal argued. "I don't like him being around you."

"There's nothing wrong with Matthew!" Will shot back. "And everything wrong with you. You ruined the whole party because you got jealous."

"I am not jealous," Hannibal said. "I'm merely protective and concerned."

"You're ridiculous," Will countered. He stormed down the beautiful halls of the monolithic house, wet footsteps against the hardwood. Hannibal followed him.

The pair both knew the house intimately well, dodging and hunting through the labyrinth of hallways and rooms. The rain pelted against the thick windows like bullets, the noise growing more and more deafening.

With a flicker, the warm light of the glass lamps and crystal chandeliers was snuffed out. Outside, the wind howled and battered against the estate.

"You're going to get hypothermia if you don't change, Will!" Hannibal called down the halls. Will didn't respond, weaving through passages and corridors to avoid Hannibal once and for all.

He had bit Matthew, for the simple crime of talking to Will at a party. It had been enough to draw blood, completely ruining the party in a single moment and the culmination of years of friendship with Hannibal.

Will wondered if it was even friendship at this point, or ownership.

With an angry sigh, Will finally sat down in an obscure little alcove to relax. He imagined Hannibal moving through the halls, dark and terrible shadows snaking through the corridors. He moved like a predatory animal sometime, sharp eyed and calculating.

Bit like one too.

Will was already a bit of a pariah in town, having lived in the groundskeeper's house with his father for most of his life. Far from other children, he bonded with the odd Lecter siblings who were rather universally avoided. And now that Hannibal had bit Matthew, there was no chance anyone would want to speak to him again. They'd all be too afraid of Hannibal.

Will drew up his legs, tucking his knees under his chin, and kept his breathing shallow. His sodden clothes were growing heavier and colder by the minute, and Will wondered if he could just fall asleep right here, away from Hannibal. Away from Mischa. Away from the Lecters and their estate and their secrets held in the beautiful halls and sweeping grandeur.

Will thought of his acceptance letter and full ride to Georgetown, hidden in the false bottom of his drawer, with the smallest smile.

Heavy footsteps sounded down the hall, causing Will to stop breathing all together. The wind was still howling, the rain coming down on the windows harder and harder, but the footsteps were still loud and clear. Will shrunk into a smaller, tighter ball.

"Will! Will!" Hannibal called, voice echoing through the house. "I just want to talk to you. You're going to get hypothermia if you don't change out of your wet clothes."

Hannibal passed by Will's alcove without a glance, casting a brief shadow upon him. Will waited until he heard the slam of a door before bolting in the opposite direction.

If he got to the cabin him and his father shared on the grounds, he'd have a locked door that Hannibal could not open. Then he could fall asleep and put this whole, terrible night behind him. He kept his footfalls as light as possible, kicking off his shoes to stop the wet slap of them against the hardwood floor.

The doors to the path leading to the cabin were in the cavernous kitchen, on the opposite side of the house from where he had been hiding. Will moved like a cat, ducking into alcoves whenever there was a flicker of shadow or brief, startling noise.

The kitchen was massive, with shining stainless steel appliances and stone backsplash. The back wall, looking out into the garden, was made of glass, and the rain pounded to be let in. A streak of lightning flashed through the sky, and threw Will's shadow across the floor.

It also threw Hannibal's.

Will spun around, eyes widening at the sight of Hannibal looming in the doorway.

"I don't understand," Hannibal said. "Why we don't talk like we used to."

"Because you bit someone," Will replied. "Matthew might have to get stiches. Because of your teeth."

"He wasn't leaving you alone," Hannibal said. "I wanted to protect you."

"I didn't want to leave him alone!" Will yelled. "It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't you, who wasn't psychoanalyzing my every word. But you can't stand that, can you?"

"I was trying to protect you," Hannibal soothed, stepping forward. Will shrunk back, but was rooted in place by Hannibal gripping his arms. "You have a rare gift Will. Others will want to use that gift to their advantage."

"And you don't?" Will snorted, knocking Hannibal's hands away. "You don't want anyone else in my life except yourself. If you had your way, I'd be locked away in this house for the rest of eternity having conversations with you."

The lightning crashed to the ground, throwing Hannibal's almost stricken face into sharp relief.

"And would that be so terrible?" Hannibal asked, voice pitched low. "If it was just us, no one else to judge and distract?"

"That's not how people work, Hannibal," Will said. "We can't live in isolation forever."

"Perhaps that's how people work," Hannibal murmured, leaning closer. "But we are different, you and I."

"I am not like you," Will declared. "And you better hope Matthew's okay, because if he is not, I'll never talk to you again."

Will turned on his heel and stormed out through the glass doors, the rain hitting him like icy knives. The cabin was a fairly long walk, but Will squared his shoulders and toughed it out. There were trees lining the walkway to the cabin, thick and old.

He heard the door slam, and Will sped up into a light jog. The cabin was in sight – his father was out, but the warm lights were making the windows glow.

Hannibal caught up with him, slamming Will into a tree. He kept Will pinned with tremendous strength.

"You're mine," Hannibal hissed. Will's eyes widened at the look of cold rage on Hannibal's face. "Brown was going to take you away from me."

Will struggled against his grip. "Hannibal, let go! You're hurting me!"

Hannibal's gripped tightened, and he leaned in even closer.

"I'd rather kill you and then eat you than let someone else have you," Hannibal confessed. Will stilled, terrified. The thunder boomed, shaking the leaves of the trees. "We'd be forever intertwined. No need for anyone else."

"Hannibal..." Will murmured, gripping the sodden sleeve of Hannibal's dress shirt. Hannibal blinked, chest heaving as what he said hit him.

Hannibal crushed him into an embrace, broad back shielding him from the storm. Tentative, Will rested his hands on his shoulders and buried his face into Hannibal's collarbone, letting his smell soothed the rapid beat of his heart.

The rage of the storm hit against the trees, making them bend almost in half.

**Author's Note:**

> [Commission information ](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions) [My Tumblr](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com)


End file.
